


Late

by aspirations



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirations/pseuds/aspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home late from work, eager to have some alone time with his husband. Kurt has a different plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> *Léo - pronounced like 'lay-o'.

When Sebastian arrives home from work it’s nearly 8:30 and the house is dark. Kurt is usually watching television or reading when Sebastian gets home, but seeing as he worked two hours later than usual, he figures his husband is waiting in their bedroom after putting their son to bed at his 8 o’ clock bedtime. Sebastian leaves his things in the living room and makes sure the back door is locked before heading upstairs. He’s tired, but definitely not too tired to skip out on some much needed alone time with Kurt. With Léo already asleep, and no work to do, Sebastian has a feeling he and Kurt won’t be settling in anytime soon. 

It’s with that thought in mind that Sebastian stops right outside the bedroom, quickly stripping off his shirt and pants. He can just picture Kurt’s expression shifting from surprise to desire when he sees him and feels almost giddy about it. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck before pushing open the door, smile falling immediately when he sees that his side of the bed is already occupied. 

Kurt and Léo look up from their books simultaneously, each wearing a very different expression. “Papa!” Léo says happily, causing Sebastian to smile again, though it fades when he sees Kurt’s hard stare. 

“Hey Lé-Lé.. Hi Kurt, honey.. Um..” He clears his throat a little and walks over to toss his clothes in the hamper and regretfully pull on some pajama bottoms. “..Why’s Léo still up?”

Kurt sets his book aside. When he smiles, Sebastian knows something’s up. “I told him he could stay up with me tonight after the trauma he went through today.” Sebastian is visibly confused, so Kurt says, “Léo, sweetie, why don’t you tell Papa?”

Léo bites his lip a little and glances at Kurt, who gives him an encouraging nod. “..Papa was late.”

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief and smirks. He knows he isn’t at fault here. “Kurt, _sweetheart_. Did you not get my text? I told you they needed me a few extra hours. Daddy didn’t tell you that, did he, Léo?” His tone is condescending and Kurt rolls his eyes. 

“Daddy told me that,” Léo says quickly with a nod, squirming closer to Kurt. 

“That’s not the ‘late’ he was talking about, Sebastian, _darling_ ,” Kurt retorts, wrapping an arm around their son. “Tell him, Lé-Lé.” 

Léo pouts a little up at Sebastian. “Papa was s’posed to get me from my soccer practice.” 

Sebastian’s entire demeanor changes as he is reminded of the fact that it had been his day to pick up their son. He had been so focused at work, and when he was told he needed to stay later, only thought to text Kurt that he wouldn’t make it home for dinner. “Oh my god.. Lé..” He groans and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. When he opens his arms, Léo eagerly crawls over to sit on his lap. “Papa is so so so sorry… How long was he there for?” 

Sebastian looks at Kurt, who sighs. “It was a half hour before Coach realized no one had come for him. She called me.” 

“I told her my Papa was coming, but she still called Daddy,” Léo cuts in with a frown. “Didn't wanna get Papa in trouble.” 

Sebastian hugs his son close and kisses the top of his head. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Papa deserves to be in trouble.” 

“I think so too,” Kurt says, giving his husband a knowing look when he frowns. It is then apparent that they will not be staying up late.

Sebastian sighs as he stands, still holding his son close. “Alright, well.. It is past your bedtime, little boy. Let’s get you to all snug in your bed now, okay?”

“Oh, Lé's not sleeping in his bed tonight,” Kurt states, smile evident in his voice. 

Sebastian turns to face his husband. “..Then where is he sleeping?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. 

Kurt reaches a hand out and Léo reaches toward him until Sebastian sets him back on the bed in his spot. “Tell Papa where you’re sleeping, sweetie,” Kurt coos as he snuggles against him. 

Léo hesitates a little before smiling. “I’m sleeping in Daddy ‘n Papa’s bed..”

“Yes, you are,” Kurt says, before whispering loud enough for Sebastian to hear, “And where’s Papa sleeping?”

Léo giggles. “..In my bed!” 

“Yes, he is,” Kurt asserts, raising an eyebrow, daring Sebastian to argue. 

Sebastian has had two experiences getting kicked out of his and Kurt’s bed back when they shared an apartment. The first time Kurt had caved after an hour, but the second time had lasted four nights. While the offences did vary in severity, Sebastian just doesn’t know where ‘forgot to pick up our son from soccer practice’ lies on the spectrum, so he isn’t taking any risks. “..You two are mean,” Sebastian grumbles, ducking down to kiss Léo forehead. Kurt turns his head so Sebastian’s lips land on his cheek. He huffs, but doesn’t say a word. “I still love you both, for some weird reason.”

“I love you too,” Léo says happily as he cuddles further into the blankets and Kurt. 

“Mhm, love you. Sleep well, Bastian,” Kurt murmurs as he turns the bedside lamp off. He tugs the blankets further up around him and Léo and watches Sebastian leave the room.

Sebastian drags his feet a bit while he makes his way across the hall. When he steps into his son’s room, he groans. Why did they let Burt get Léo a race car bed?

**Author's Note:**

> 'Late' is such a creative title, right? ;P Buut it is ambiguous enough that you had to read the story to find out exactly what had happened, so. It works! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
